This invention relates to a motor vehicle drive train differential assembly and particularly to such an assembly in which the differential pin is directly attached to the differential ring gear.
Conventionally, motor vehicle differential gear assemblies transfer rotational torque from a driver member such as the output shaft of a gear transmission to a pair of driven axle shafts journaled for rotation and having the vehicle driven wheels mounted on their respective outboard ends.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,355 and 6,056,663 are illustrative of differential gear assemblies of this type. However, it has been found that it is desired to directly attach the differential pin to the hypoid differential ring gear.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a differential assembly wherein the differential pin is directly secured to the ring gear. This configuration is provided as a means of reducing the mass and complexity of the differential assembly.
Other general and more specific aspects will be set forth in the ensuing description and claims.